


Congratulation

by hanekawa



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jin told them he was going to go to America, an explosion was heard in KAT-TUN’s dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulation

.

.

The first time Jin told them he was going to go to America, an explosion was heard in KAT-TUN’s dressing room. Amidst the shouting _why why why?!_ and the rage _this is an important time for us_ and the confusion _this isn’t funny!_ and the surprise _how could you do this to us_ and the disappointment _but we had just begun—_

 _I’m sorry_ Jin said, _I didn’t have any choice in the matter because Johnny-san decided it all I swear I didn’t know anything before this either please listen to me you have to believe me—_

He kept apologizing and they kept shouting and they really were going nowhere, so Koki looked at the only person in the room who so far hadn’t uttered a single word. Hands hidden deep in the pockets of his fancy jeans, Kame was silent as statue. He merely watched the verbal fight with unreadable eyes, although the downturn of his lips betrayed him.

 _Are you okay?_ Koki asked him, mindful of his tone, since he knew Kame and Jin used to be close ( _even if they weren’t anymore_ ) and this news must have been a shock to Kame.

 _I don’t know_ , Kame said quietly, looking away.

 _It’s okay to be upset_ Koki told him, still in a careful tone.

Kame’s eyes flickered to him for a second before going back to the fight in front of them. _It’s just… this is so sudden,_ he said, looking down at the floor. Then in a much quieter voice added, _…and I hate this._

Koki was about to respond when Nakamaru suddenly raised his voice and silenced them. Koki sighed. Nakamaru wasn’t exactly the peacemaker of the group for nothing, alright. They all might happily bully him at any given time, but he was also the first person they turned to when something came up.

 _Looks like the fun part is over_ , he whispered conspiratorially to Kame, earning himself a small giggle from the younger boy. It might sound a bit forced, but hey, at least it was a start.

Koki then proceeded to block out the explanation and the discussion and the apology and whatnot, earning himself a smack on the head when Nakamaru noticed it.

Right. Sometimes he forgot that Nakamaru also wasn’t called the ‘mother’ of KAT-TUN for nothing.

When it was over, he wasn’t the only one to notice Kame still hadn’t said a word to Jin. As his eyes met Nakamaru’s, they both nodded in understanding and went to their respective charge: Nakamaru to Jin, and Koki to Kame.

 _Don’t worry_ , Kame said once Koki caught up with him in the parking lot. _I just need some time to be alone and process this whole thing._

Koki thought _some time alone_ was exactly what Kame had too much of lately. Without thinking, he grabbed one of Kame’s clenched hands, and his eyes widened in surprise.

 _You’re shaking,_ He said, not even trying to hide the surprise from his voice.

Kame didn’t look at him. _Yeah, well. I just…need time to gather my wits._

 _Kame_ , Koki said.

 _Fine. Okay, fine. I’ll just need to break a few things, and then I’ll be fine._

 _Kame_ , Koki said, much more quietly.

 _They’re gonna make us talk in front of the press tomorrow, and I just…I can’t be—I can’t be happy about it_. Kame spat out, forcing the words out with obvious effort. _Going to America is Jin’s dream, I know that. I also know we’re supposed to be happy. We’re supposed to support his decision to go along with it. We’re supposed to be good friends and not complain about it. They want us to laugh and smile and joke about it like it’s_ nothing _. But I can’t, dammit._

 _Kame_ , Koki tried again. By now, it wasn’t only Kame’s hands which shaking uncontrollably.

 _I can’t be happy about it and I sure as hell can’t be supportive about it and maybe I’m also the worst kind of friend ever and you know what? Fuck it; I. Don’t. Care. I don’t care. I don’t even wanna kn—_

He wrapped his arms around Kame as hard as he could, cutting him mid-sentence with shock. He tightened his hold. Kame stiffened, but otherwise didn’t react.

 _You’re not the only one,_ Koki told him softly. _We all feel the same; nobody wants Jin to go, but it’s not like we have any choice in the matter._

Kame didn’t answer.

 _If you feel like you can’t smile, then don’t. Just…don’t force yourself. Because we understand, and other people don’t matter. Okay?_

Kame still didn’t answer, but he did grab a fistful of Koki’s jacket with both hands, and he buried his face on Koki’s shoulder.

 _It’s okay_ , Koki tried to soothe him. _It’s okay._

A few hours and a few bars later, Koki sent a text to Nakamaru’s number:

 _It’s fine. I got him._

Because they would always get each other’s back, right?

The second time Jin was going to go to America, all was silent in the room. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Jin wasn’t present, and therefore couldn’t be yelled at. Or maybe because of the fact that they had to hear it from the television, and not from Jin himself. Koki wasn’t sure, and he didn’t think he would want to know either.

To say the atmosphere was gloomy would be the biggest understatement of the year.

He glanced at Nakamaru first, because Kame might be their unofficial leader and spokesperson, but they all still took their cue from Nakamaru—including Kame. But Nakamaru was putting on his contemplative face—one that he very rarely showed, one that said _I’m still making sense of this so please come back later_ , one that told them more clearly than if he put it into words that he really didn’t know what to think.

To say it was worrisome would be yet another understatement.

They turned to Kame next, because, well, _spokesperson._

Kame laughed.

They all blinked. And then started to look at their youngest member worriedly.

 _Are you okay?_ Koki asked, because he was a KY who couldn’t read the atmosphere of the room. It was an enviable trait, really.

 _It’s a good thing, right?_ Kame said, smiling like nothing was wrong. _I’m glad._

Now even Nakamaru was giving Kame worried glances. That… couldn’t be a good sign.

 _At least this time I wasn’t caught unaware._ Kame continued, still smiling that damned smile.

 _Kame, it’s okay to—_

The door creaked open softly. But even if it almost had no sound, considering the anticipatory and the nervy state the room was under, it was no wonder they acted like they had just heard a C4 bomb went off in the room.

Almost in slow motion, they all saw Jin walked into the room.

Koki kind of expected to see yet another explosive rage like last time now that Jin was within vicinity, but instead, there was only silence. A deafening silence that none knew what to do with—including Jin.

Kame was the first to react.

He smiled and smiled and smiled and _smiled_ and took Koki’s unopened can of soda to give it to Jin. Dumbfounded, Jin accepted the soda, but his eyes were trained on Kame’s face.

 _Congratulation on your first concert in America_ , Kame told Jin, a smile still on his lips. _Let’s cheer on that._ Softly, he clicked Jin’s can with his own, before taking a long drink of his soda.

Jin blinked.

 _Kame—_ Koki started, but Nakamaru’s hand on his arm stopped him. _What?_ Koki asked, but Nakamaru only inclined his chin slightly in Kame’s direction. Koki followed Nakamaru’s gaze, trying to find what was amiss, and then it hit him: _Kame’s hands weren’t shaking_. Unlike last time this happened, Kame’s hands weren’t shaking; they were steady and sure and coordinated well with the rest of his body.

Kame wasn’t lying; he _meant_ what he said.

I can let you go now, his smile seemed to say.

To say Koki was taken aback would be yet another understatement.

 _I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you that four years ago,_ Kame said, looking at Jin in the eye, his smile still on place. _I was too upset to face you properly back then. Because even if I did face you, I know I wouldn’t be able to say that and_ mean _it, so I preferred not to_. He let out a rueful little laugh. _So once again, I apologize._

Say something, dammit, Koki wanted to scream at Jin. Say something! Anything!

 _Ah, thanks, I guess_. Jin finally said, although it was obvious from his expression he still didn’t know what was exactly going on here.

 _So_ , Kame said.

 _So_. Jin responded.

 _I can say it now, though._ Once again, Kame raised his soda can and clicked it gently against Jin’s. _Congratulation,_ he said, smiling that particular crooked smile—one that Koki and Jin and all the people who knew Kame recognized to be a sure sign that the boy really did mean what he said. _Congratulation for finally fulfilling your dream to go to America four years ago._

Then they all watched as Kame drank the remaining of his soda, sent Jin one last charming smile, and sauntered out of the room and out of their sight.

Once again, silence reigned in the room. Although unlike before, it didn’t feel as grim anymore.

Because, well, _spokesperson._

Koki was so proud of Kame that he could barely stop himself from grinning madly. Oh my, how his boy had grown up! His eyes caught Nakamaru’s, and the other boy only raised an eyebrow at him. _Really. Fine, go on then._

 _Thanks, man._

Then he walked up to Jin and stopped right in front of him. Jin’s eyes followed him warily.

 _Well, don’t be strangers,_ He grinned at Jin. Then he proceeded to give him a quick hug and run out of the room before anyone could stop him, one particular person occupying his mind.

Before long, he managed to catch up to Kame in front of the elevator. Without further ado, he jumped on the other boy, still grinning from ear to ear, causing Kame to almost lose his balance.

 _Koki! Get off! Get off me now!_ Kame shrieked at him.

But he was also laughing though, so Koki didn’t really take him seriously.

 _I’m so proud of you I could kiss you,_ Koki announced happily. _But I would settle with stuffing you with food till you can’t take it anymore. My treat. How that sounds to you?_

Koki felt more than saw Kame smile. _Okay. But no complaining later, okay? ‘Cause I feel like pigging out now…_

 _I’m a man of my word!_ Koki promised, patting his chest twice in the process.

 _I’ll hold you on that_ , Kame laughed.

Then Koki moved to stand beside Kame, snaking his arm around Kame’s shoulder companionably.

 _All’s fine, right?_

 _Yeah._

.

.

 **Fin.**


End file.
